


Bathtub Adventures

by ImportQuery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Levi is soft but he'll be rough and dominant, Multiple Orgasms, No Beta, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportQuery/pseuds/ImportQuery
Summary: MC's bathtub is out of order, and she desperately wants a nice hot bath. Only Levi has a quiet room and a nice bath tub free of disturbances from the other brothers.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 393





	1. A Sleepy Steamy Bath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I wrote while contemplating in the bath! I love Levi, he really grew on me even though he was an angry manipulative little shit in the beginning LOL. 
> 
> I might make this multipart because there are a lot of water themes I want to explore since Levi is the Admiral of the demon navy AND a water demon to boot.

It had been a long day at RAD. Not only were you helping out with the student council, as part of your duties, you were also busy cleaning the potions cabinet. Your RAD uniform was covered in dust and all sorts of powders. 

You sighed as you caught a glimpse of your appearance in the school bathroom mirror.

_What wouldn't I give to have a nice hot bath right now._

You mused, 

_It'll be the first thing I do once I get back to the House of Lamentations!_

Making up your mind, you patted as much of the dust as you can off your uniform, and headed back home. 

_Phew, made it back safe and sound, and no one caught me in such a sorry state!_

You grinned as you put your bag down beside the bed. 

_Maybe Asmo's rubbing off me, I never used to care this much about my appearance before._

Your laugh tinkled as you started to undress, happily shrugging off the dirty uniform. As you reached to draw a bath, you realized that no water was coming out. 

_Oh, come on! Not today! Pleeeaaase, today of all days!_

You tried the cold water handle, nope. Tried the hot water handle again, nada. You groaned in frustration, your dream of sinking into hot watery bliss evaporating quickly. 

_Could I ask Lucifer to borrow his bath? No...he's probably busy with all the extra work from the Annual RAD School Festival._

_What about Mammon? Eh, he might start charging in and I really want some quiet…_

_Asmo will no doubt try to join me, and I'm really not in the mood for some seductive sexy talk or naughty gossip today…_

You furrowed your brows, trying to think of which brother you could go borrow their bath tub from. A bead of sweat fell, and you grimaced as you saw the grime from earlier dusted on your face. 

_Wait, Levi!! I've seen the tub in his room, and he's usually quiet enough, AND he's got all that mood lighting from the aquariums. He still owes me a prize from our last game of Mario Kart. This is perfect!_

Grabbing your D.D.D., you texted Levi, 

_Levi!! Can I borrow your bath tub? Mine is out of order and I really need to bathe, I'll take it as my winnings from our last game!_

Seconds later, you heard a buzz 

_Huh? That's what you want after your victory last week? En, sure. Just knock when you arrive._

You smiled, your heart skipping a beat. You and Levi have gotten close since the TSL incident. More often than not, you'd be over in his room playing a new game or watching anime together. You were super into all of that back in the human world, and was relieved to find someone to share those interests with in Devildom. 

Quickly throwing on an old T-shirt and black thin shorts, you tossed your towel, skincare, and bathsalts into a small bag and headed down to Levi's room. 

*** 

Levi stared at his D.D.D., he had played it cool while texting you but now he sat shocked in his chair. His face blushing furiously at the thought of you naked and bathing. He wasn't sure if it was the eroge he had been playing when he got your text but he was now definitely 100% without a doubt _horny as fuck._

_Ah, shit, she's gonna be here any moment and I…_

His eyes glanced at his sweats, a tent already forming from all the lewd thoughts racing through his mind. 

_Knock knock_

He jolted from his chair as he heard the door open. He hurriedly switched games, and faced his monitors, hoping he wouldn't have to face you. 

_Levi?_

He managed a mutter, 

_Yeah, I'm here_ . _Just head to the back, you'll see the tub. I'm busy on a dungeon right now, so take your time._

You beamed as you saw Levi, sitting in his chair, concentrating on what looked like a new MMORPG. You walked over and leaned towards the monitors, eyes flickering towards the health bar and items that Levi's character had left. 

_Looks like it's going to be a grind_

Levi's eyes darted towards you, mind almost blanking when he realized you were wearing a thin t-shirt without a bra on. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch you. As much as he's tried to suppress it, he's grown to like you, like really like you. You understood the joy of cheering on an idol group, the thrill of gaming and catching up on anime. It didn't help that you were quite pretty, and could definitely cosplay his beloved Ruri-chan. You also never put him down for his hobbies, and accepted his introversion. His heart began to thump wildly. 

_Yeah, I should concentrate, I'm going to try and solo this_

Your eyes widened, 

_Holy crap, you're going to solo this?_

Levi gave a non committal grunt, turning his attention back to the game. You took that as your queue to go, and made your way to his bath. You knew you made the right choice when you saw how the tub was outfitted with a bath pillow, allowing the occupant to rest comfortably. Looking at the shades of blue in the room, you were vividly reminded that Levi was a demon of the sea, the Admiral of the demon navy. You chuckled to yourself, 

_He's always so focused on his games, it's hard to imagine him as the Admiral. Although, I'm sure he would look absolutely amazing in the uniform._

You blushed slightly at the thought, and started to draw a bath, hopping into the standing shower to quickly rinse off all the dirt before what you knew would be a long soak.

The hot water had nearly filled the bath when you got out of the shower and you sprinkled some scented bath salts in, slowly mixing it with your foot. The bathroom had gotten a bit steamy from the heated water but you loved it that way. Sinking in, you sighed contently, happy to finally relax. 

You languidly brought your D.D.D. to your face, and scrolled through Devilgram. Asmo had posted a new selfie of him hitting a new club, Belphie had taken a photo of what looked like the aftermath of Beel's dinner at Hell's Kitchen. A few more scrolls, and you saw that Levi had posted a new Ruri-chan figure in a sailor themed outfit. Smiling, you texted him 

_When did you get the new figure? I thought it wasn't going to be released until next week!_

Knowing that he probably won't reply for a while, you put your D.D.D. down, and settled into the bath. In seconds, you had fallen asleep, body slightly curved to the left. 

Levi had finally completed the level, and had a hefty amount of items that he could use to smith for a better weapon. Noticing the message on his phone, he responded 

_As one of the top fans of course I could get in on the special pre-order! It came earlier than expected. Hah, my followers are so jealous. Lololol._

As he put the phone down, he was keenly aware that there were no sounds coming from the bathroom. He knew he shouldn't strain to hear, after all, you had a right to your privacy even if it was in his room. 

He settled down on his bed and selected a manga to read. Engrossed in the story of _Help! I was Cast into Hell and My Roommates are Now My Love Interests?!_ he flipped through the new volume. When he finished, he realized it had already been over an hour since your text and he needed to pee. Badly. He checked for any new messages and saw none. 

_She can't be asleep...can she?! But I need to go badly …_

Levi hesitated, but decided that the call of nature was too strong to handle, and walked over to the back. He was about to knock when he froze. The door was slightly ajar, and through the disappearing steam, he could see you, fast asleep in the tub. 

He gulped, feeling his erection grow, heat rising to his cheeks. 

_That idiot...how could she sleep in the tub, she's too defenceless. Ahhh stop it. Just think of it like a quest, a trial. Yeah that's it, resist!_

But he couldn't stop himself from silently stepping into the room, eyes flickering over your naked body, hair splayed in the water. His throat was dry, as he gazed at how pert your breasts were, complete with erect pink nipples. Eyes wandering down, they widened when he saw that you were bare down there, your long legs draping just slightly over the edge of the tub. The way the water gently swayed around you only added to his arousal. 

He had _originally_ needed to pee, but that was replaced by an overwhelming lust that he was just _barely_ holding back. He knew without looking that his cock was painfully straining against his boxers.

He walked over, wanting so desperately to kiss those lips of yours. He held back a moan and hoarsely whispered, 

_Hey, you...it's time to get up_

You stirred, rousing from a wonderful sleep, covered by the warmth of the water. 

_Mmmn?_

Half asleep, you thought you saw Levi, cheeks flushed, with desire in his eyes. You closed your eyes again, thinking it was a new development in your dream. The dream where Levi was kissing you, using his tail to stimulate your clit while his hands wandered your body. Your breath hitched, and you felt a pool of arousal growing between your thighs. 

_What a lovely dream_

Levi was agonizingly staring, he couldn't help but notice how your nipples hardened, he couldn't help but smell your arousal. It was dizzying, and it wasn't until he heard his tail hit the ground, that he realized he had changed into his demon form. 

_Please, wake up, I...I don't think I can hold back_

He reached out to shake your shoulder. 

In your hazy dream-like state, you heard Levi pleading, and then a shake. You woke up immediately, and your eyes met Levi's. He was actually here, in the bathroom, it wasn't a dream! 

You opened your mouth, and in an instant, Levi's lips crashed into yours. Your lips parted, your tongue seeking for his. When you finally broke apart, you were both panting, cheeks flushed. 

Levi was the first to speak, rambling on, 

_I..I'm sorry, I'm just a no good recluse, a..an otaku. Of course you wouldn't want to kiss me._

You reached out and pulled him towards you, desire thick in your voice, 

_Levi, shut up and kiss me more_

You began to kiss him forcefully. You knew he wouldn't get it unless you showed him, and you've waited too long, you've kept how you feel about him inside all this time and you wanted him now. 

Levi's brain was shot. What did you just say? You...weren't disgusted by him? You actually initiated and kissed him. He was so turned on right now.

_You really mean it? You..don't think I'm worthless and disgusting?_

You gave an exasperated sigh, 

_Levi, I've liked you for a long time. I love the way your eyes light up when you find a new challenging game. I love your passion when you cheer on your idols. You're not worthless at all. I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, but after spending so much time with you...I started to really like you. So... I...I want this, please._

That was all it took for Levi to tear his clothes off and jump into the tub with you. Your eyes appraised the way he looked so hot with water dripping down his chest. His mouth desperately took yours again, tongue wrestling with you. His hands flitted on your body, stopping to massage your left breast, while the other teased your right nipple. You moaned into him, hips thrusting up slightly. 

You didn't think he would be so forward, but you liked it, loved it. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. You enjoyed grinding up against him, feeling his hardness against your mound. _God_ , he was thick. But he stopped and lifted his hips slightly. 

You moaned in frustration, confused as to why he would suddenly stop. Then a soft slink was heard, and you felt something slither into the water, and rub against your clit. The soft scales of Levi's tail began to match your grinding. You couldn't help but break from the kiss. 

_Levi, your tail, nngh, I, ah. Ah!_

You were gasping, you've never felt something so good against your clit before. You could cum from this easily. In fact, you were so close, you could feel an orgasm building with each swish of his tail. He alternated his strokes, sometimes teasing, other times rough. 

_Levi, please, oh god, hah….ah…_

You were rambling, speech incoherent as you felt waves of pleasure against your clit.

_Levi, I'm close. So. Close. Levi, Levi. LEVI!_

Levi was on cloud nine, you didn't know how sensitive his tail was, and rubbing it against you there was just _so good_. His tail was slick with your juices and that only made it feel better. He gasped and moaned when he felt you vibrate against his tail, legs shuddering from an orgasm, hips shaking from cumming so hard. He almost came with you, the stimulation on his tail was so strong.

You came. You came _hard_ on Levi's tail. The water violently swirled in thel tub. Youre eyes half lidded with lust as your chest rose and fell rapidly from the first orgasm, tongue just peeking out from your lips, a thin line of drool falling down your chin. You were a sight for Levi. 

Levi gazed out you, murmuring about how you looked so hot right now, way better than the hentai he's watched. 

_But is it just as good as your eroge games?_

You teased him, stretching in the tub. 

_Better. Way better than the eroges_. 

Without warning, he wrapped his tail around your waist and lifted you from the tub. Eyes filled with lust as he watched beads of water glisten and make their way down your body. 

_S..should we continue this on the bed? The waters cold now._

You broke the silence, your eyes flickered towards his hard cock, tongue darting out to lick your lips. The little bath excursion was fun but you wanted more and from thelthe in Levi's eyes, he wanted the same. 

Levi smiled bashfully, eyes peeking out from under his purple fringe, a tinge of pink across his cheeks.

His voice was silky when he brought you to the bed (yet another bathtub) and whispered in your ear,

_Bath times over, the real battle begins now, Player One._


	2. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long! Life got a bit busy but I'm back again! Thanks so much for all the love, I never expected so much support from everyone! <3

You couldn’t help but giggle, afterall, Levi had brought you from one bathtub to another. As you giggled, you peered up at Levi’s face, admiring his lush lashes, the curve of his jawline, and his soft lips. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you couldn’t resist but draw him in for a kiss, your tongue seeking his. Pushing you down onto the pillows, Levi deepened the kiss, hands roaming your body. Your hands tangled in his hair, back arched as his tail teased your nipples, hips grinding up towards him. 

Finally breaking for air, Levi traced a finger across your swollen lips, pausing before quietly uttering a single command, 

_ Suck _

Tentatively, you flicked your tongue out, licking the length of his slender finger before taking it in your mouth. You maintained eye contact with Levi, moaning as you swirled your tongue around his finger. He observed you, breath catching slightly. His free hand gripping his hard cock, sliding slowly up and down his shaft. Adding another finger to your mouth, he began to jerk off, matching the pace of you sucking his fingers. He groaned, the scent of your arousal making him dizzy with need. 

The abrupt removal of his fingers from your mouth made you mewl in disappointment. Your sensitivity was heightened from cumming earlier, and the onslaught of touch on your nipples only served to increase your lust. You glanced at him, lips pouting, only to realize there was something better in store. 

Levi sat back, reclining, his tail wrapping around your waist, gently tugging you to eye level with his throbbing member. You stifled a moan, he was so big, and the amount of precum leaking from the tip was enticing. As much as you wanted to take it all in your mouth, you held back, opting to teasingly run your fingers down the length of his shaft. Gently massaging his balls, you nipped at his thighs, relishing the moans that came from Levi’s mouth. 

_ Nngh, haaah _

Levi’s hips bucked on their own, he didn’t know how sensitive his thighs were. He tried to muffle the lewd sounds coming from his mouth with one hand. 

_ I want to hear you, please let it out _

You murmured between kisses 

_ Ahh, wh-why are you smiling like that _

Between blushes, he was panting, he wanted so badly to feel your mouth on him, taking in his cock. The teasing smiles you kept giving him was too much, were you always so devilish? Who was the  _ real _ demon here? He was about to plead when he felt the warmth of your lips wrapped around him, tongue lapping up all the precum. It was bliss, he sighed contently, hands finding their way tangled in your hair, gently setting the pace. 

He was leaking so much, and you greedily swiped your tongue over the tip, not letting a single drop go to waste. 

Seeing how enthusiastically you were sucking him, Levi’s tail snaked between your legs, sensually moving it between your folds, lightly teasing your clit. Your hips started grinding against it, your moans vibrating pleasurably on Levi’s dick. Your tongue lathered caresses on the underside of his shaft. Feeling the heat rise to your face as you strove to take him in deeper down your throat, hands moving in tandem with your mouth. Deepthroating him, you managed to make it to the base of his shaft, edged on by horniness, you decided to stick out your tongue and lick his balls, nearly choking on his cock while doing so. Your gag reflex kicked in, and suddenly, Levi grabbed your hair, pushing your throat deeper down onto his cock. 

_ Hnnng, so hot, that gagging, I’m gonna face fuck you.  _

Breathing through your nose, you let Levi fuck your mouth, arousal rising higher and higher. Your mind started to feel blank, your hands gripping his thighs, all you wanted was more and more. Your hips were moving on their own, the scent of his delicious cock was getting to you, you were helpless but you  _ loved _ it. 

_ Glu, glu, glug _

It was all you could muster, and it was music to Levi’s ears. 

_ Fuck, ahhh, it sounds so good _

He groaned, panting, gripping your head even harder, his tail moved faster, rubbing against your bud when suddenly it thrust into you, pushing you over the brink. You felt your body shake from the thundering orgasm, your pussy walls clenching down hard on his tail, furiously fucking your tight cunt while his cum flooded your mouth. You knew you looked like a hot mess, probably just as hot as one of those girls in the hentais that you both secretly watched. 

_ You look so good like that  _

You swallowed, tongue lazily darting out to lick the cum that had dribbled from your lips. His golden purple eyes following the movement, his pupils blown out in lust. Levi’s tail was still pumping into your pussy, albeit a bit slower to ease you from the high of your orgasm. Feeling the cum that leaked onto your chest, you rubbed some of it into your breast, massaging it, with your other hand, you scooped up the rest, sucking it from your fingers. 

The actions were enough for Levi to get hard again. He shifted, pushing you onto your back, and nestled his face between your thighs. 

_ You’re so wet, can you hear yourself?  _

You blushed, hearing the schlick schlick noises each time his tail thrust into you. 

_ D-don’t, it’s dirty _ ,  _ don’t look _

Levi smirked, his tongue flicking out to lick your slit, stopping right before your clit. He paused only briefly before lavishing your cunt with his tongue. Eagerly slurping, his tongue was lapping at your most sensitive spot, and his tail was still continuing to tease you. You couldn’t help but moan louder and louder, legs beginning to shake as you neared your second orgasm. 

_ Mmmn, please, please, I’m so close _

You could feel Levi’s smirk grow wider, as he sped up his ministrations, words babbling from your mouth as you felt yourself inch closer and closer. You could hear yourself get wetter, feel the inner walls clench, but you wanted more, the heat was insatiable. 

_ Fuck, Levi, fuck me, give me your cock, fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME _

You could only cry out between ragged gasps, whimpering when you felt his tongue and tail leave you. Your moans gained in intensity when his tail begin to stroke your clit, as your glazed eyes met Levi. He was biting his lip as he rubbed his cock along the length of your pussy, teasing you. Growls left your throat as the edging wrecked havoc on your desire. Just when you thought you could stand it no more, Levi slammed into you, filling you up. 

_ Yes, yes, yes, Levi, yes  _

You rode out your orgasm, hips rolling upwards, your nails dug into his arms, throat hoarse with screams as Levi fucks you without abandon, his every thrust hitting you deeply. You could feel his bites marring your skin, the pain bringing you extra pleasure. You latched your mouth onto his collarbones, suckling hard, wanting to leave a piece of your passion on him. 

_ I’m going to cum _

You could hear Levi’s pants, the way his hips started to pound erratically into you, so primal and wild and you could feel yet another orgasm building. You lifted your hips, grinding upwards as he slammed into you. He captured your mouth, tongue battling against yours in a desperate need for release. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, 

_ Please please, cum in me, cum in my slutty pussy  _

It was the last push that Levi needed, and he came instantly, filling you to the brim, heated moans spilling from his lips. 

_ Are you okay? Was it too much? _

He murmured, gently sliding himself out, and taking you into his arms, gently patting your head. You smiled as you felt his arms tremble. 

_ Are you still scared of a normie touching you? _

You teased, fingers fluttering across his chest, feeling Levi’s toned muscles. How the heck did he manage to stay so fit while refusing to exercise? 

_ I really don’t know how you can stand touching me, kissing me. I know I’m a no good dirty otaku.  _

Levi burrowed his head into your hair, blushing furiously. 

_ You’re so silly, I don’t think you’re dirty, well, if dirty means doing this, then yes, I like it. But most of all, I love you Levi, I love your passion for your hobbies, the way your eyes brighten when you talk about what excites you or when you beat a level in your games.  _

You smiled up at him, nuzzling his nose. His smile was beaming, and his eyes glowed with affection for you.

_ But you don’t know what kind of depraved things I want to do with you. Besides, all my brothers are better than me an-  _

Levi stammered, slightly panicking at the lewd thoughts racing through his mind. 

_ Levi, I’ve watched enough hentai to know where your mind is going. It’s okay, I like it, and besides we can always talk about our kinks and establish a safe word and everything.  _

Chuckling, you snuggled closer to him. 

... _ So does that mean you can call me senpai during sex next time?  _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just started a twitter to better interact with everyone and a ko-fi if you'd like a commission or if you just really enjoy my work that much! 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/importquery
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/2dsimping


End file.
